Freelancer
by Jack of Chocolate
Summary: I go on without a purpose. I trudge on with an instinct of mine. I'm a freelancer. [Short on going fic, focuses on OC. Complaints, don't read]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: Okay... ANOTHER on-going fic, but it'll be short. This mainly focuses on an OC I've rolled around in my head for a LONG time. It takes place when the third part of the Chuunin exam is interrupted by Orochimaru and all these other people. I hope you'll recall the scene where the academy students are still in their class working alone.

There's a mention of god, but in a general manner. Please don't be offended!

Remember, Last Name and then First Name. You'll see what I'm talking about. (I just didn't want people to be confused.)

Enjoy!

* * *

Caressing light shone through the clear windows. Pencils scratched against papers, papers against desks. No one talked, but everyone knew what everyone was thinking about. 

_Something is wrong._

Academy students glanced around the quiet room, the usual commotion suddenly silenced. Serene as it seemed, it was dangerous, danger blaring with hushed warning. Iruka-sensei was still away, leaving the students in their classroom. The pencil still scratched, etched warnings into the desks and scrambled nonsense.

A girl sat with her burgundy locks of hair and pools of translucent green. She looked down at the picture she drew. A crooked gray kunai lay on the frame of paper.

She glanced at it with curiosity. Emerald eyes blinked, completely hypnotized by the idea of handling such a weapon in the future. The metal meeting skin, judging the life's end with the sharpness.

"Hey, Akuma, can I borrow your color pencil?"

A small voice cracked against thick silence hanging heavily.

She came out of her thoughts.

Carefully, the girl closed the box, cardboard scraping each other inaudibly. She handed it to him with the utmost care in the world. It was the box of colored pencils that created this nonexistent kunai, after all.

Reciting a small "thanks," he turned back to his work of art.

Nothing was left to do. She wondered the strange disappearances of the teachers and the deadly silent tone the village had given. _Something is wrong._

She wanted to bring the kunai to life. It was crooked, and the proportions were completely incorrect, but she was gravitated toward its essence. Being about eight years old, this was rather twisted to say the least. She quickly wrote something on the back of the kunai.

_Learning the shinobi way is the only way for me._

A wave of inspiration swept her off her feet, and she wrote more.

_Hello, there. My name is Uchitoru Akuma. My name alone beholds strong purposes of my future. _

_Akuma, demon, and evil spirit._

_Uchitoru, to arrest, and kill. _

_Gruesome name it is, for one of so young. I haven't a clue why I was named as mentioned, but it has my fate scribbled all over it. My instincts urge me to take and control the shinobi path, slice off directly at the vital points and mutely disappear. By embracing death, for I can see it every day of my life, I've become fearless. No one touches me. They can tell. _

_Children can tell everything._

_I am a doll filled with nothing but the flammable gasoline that can light up any time. Just one action and the fire will burn forever. Nothing can put it out. It must be a message from god._

Her color pencils were returned, and she tucked it away under her desk.

_Today seems to be momentous; I believe Iruka-sensei will drop in any time and declare a sudden evacuation drill. _

_Because a war is going on. I hear it. The clanking of metal, I felt the grotesque chakra that pressed against the bodies of those fighting until they crush into atoms. I wait for that man with the scar across his nose. I wait for him say, "This is an evacuation drill. Exit in single file."_

_He's close. I think I can hear him. Like the chakra stuck in the air, his footsteps are heavy with worry and desperation. I see his conscience; it's shivering with fear and stress. What can he do? His village was in danger._

_My journey will begin now, a treacherous one at that, but it'll be all worth it. _

_I can tell._

All students shuffled out of their seats and were led outside. She folded the paper and placed it with her colored pencils. She was the first in line and she looked up at the man. She saw him fumbling with his fingers; he wanted to bite his nails. She frankly didn't want to stress the man with her honesty, but she couldn't help the scraping match against her skull wanting to light up the inside.

"Iruka-sensei?"

He glanced down at her. He tried to look calm and normal. "Yes?"

"Are we going to die?"

He froze at the question. The man couldn't think. Was it the simple questions children asked, or was it of the complex form?

Iruka hoped it was the former.

"No, you're not going to die."

Her eyes gleamed with knowing, penetrating his lies. "Then tell me," she paused, lowering her voice for other ears, "Why is our village being destroyed?"

There was nothing he can say to that. He stared at her with utter disbelief.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"It's okay, Uchitoru-chan."

They walked around the village so that in case the village was on fire they'd be able to avoid it. The class came to a wall and Iruka-sensei used some hand signs and opened a part that couldn't be seen before. Everyone was supposed to learn this in case of emergency.

The worried face on the sensei finally lightened for the class was supposedly safe for a moment. Iruka led them to another way, but with a swift movement of her feet, it was like she was never there.

_I don't know what I was thinking…_

_But I ran._

* * *

A/N: Umm... Yeah. This'll probably take about three or four chapters. If you can, TELL ME IDEAS!! 

Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Second chapter of my second on-going story. Mind you people, this story may become confusing. This author's note will explain some, but most of it is your perspective. The next chapter will probably be a time-skip unless I change my mind. Enjoy.

* * *

A figure flashed through the forest. It paused and picked up something. It examined the object, thoughts resonating. Then it quickly moved again. Dashing through like the wind, it was unnoticeable. The shadow moved back to the village nearby.

_It's time._

The figure was a girl; she was Uchitoru Akuma.

She smoothed her fingers over the cool metal of a shuriken. It was used for distractions for the opponent; not for killing. She had found such a weapon on the ground in the forest.

_But I need more. More than a sharp object that distracts._

She stood where the third and last part of the Chuunin exam was to take place. Everyone was knocked out, and people were fighting each other. But no one noticed her. She was invisible.

No talking was involved, just like the classroom, it was blaring danger.

She didn't want the attention, so she slinked away like a fugitive. She kind of was; after all, she'd have to face the wrath of Umino if she were to be caught. Slipping into the shadows where she felt safe, she stood, watching. Her glowing eyes scanned the whole arena and she noticed someone else much like her; waiting.

He had dark, round glasses that blocked out his eyes. She stared at him and he stared back.

_He's like me._

Two invisible beings saw each other, being seen for the first time.

He then quickly vanished like a dream.

She looked back at the battle of danger presented. She remained unnoticed.

_I must collect the weapons. And then, I will escape._

Many weapons lay on the ground, forgotten. She crawled behind the seats where she found some. Shuriken laid everywhere; she picked them up as quickly as possible. Then she saw it, the kunai. There were several to her delight, and she gathered them. Forgetting she must be unseen, she became visible.

"Another leaf nin!"

A kunai was thrown directly at her, and unfortunately she had her hands full.

The knife she drew that was still left in the desk with her words of farewell came to greet her death. But it was hers, and there was nothing the kunai can do to destroy that. She dodged it, and caught it with her teeth in midair. With the whip of her neck, she threw it straight back claiming her as owner of the kunai.

_I was careless. _

The two leaf ninja glanced behind them, curious of the source of the kunai. By then, she was invisible again; they would never find out who she or he was.

She slipped away into the forest, searching for a safer place to organize her weapons. She finally settled down at a nearby bush. She gathered some materials from the forest and began her project.

Braiding the dried stems and hay, she created a bag for her weapons. Braiding one extra shorter piece of rope, she tied it, connecting the bag to the loop where her belt should go.

She wore black Capri pants, with short, blue dress-like clothing that had slits on each side of her legs. The collar overlapped left on the other and was buttoned down her right torso. Sleeves were short and she looked down at herself. She scowled and took one of her kunai and cut the long part of her dress, turning it into a shirt. She raised her arms and found resistance on her shoulders, so she cut off the sleeves as well. She carefully tucked the pieces of cloths into her bag; destroying evidence.

She felt weight in front of her pelvis which happened to be her weapons.

_Traveling through the forest won't be easy. I don't have a map. I don't have a partner. All I have is the forest and myself._

_I have to hurry. I have to hurry to the next village so they will never find me. I don't know where I'm going, but I know one thing: I am taking the shinobi path. _

_The fire inside that lit up long ago hasn't died. I will kindle it until the rain of death washes over it. I have to leave everything behind. I, Uchitoru Akuma, the named of Demons and Killers, have to run away from my past._

_Am I the bad guy? Or am I the good guy?_

_That's something for me to decide, and I can't do that yet. _

_Iruka-sensei… I wish I could tell him why I left. I wish I could. But I can't go back. Even if I did, I can't tell him. How could I tell him something I don't even know myself?_

_Forgive me, sensei._

She dashed through leaves that caress her skin and branches that break it.

_I'm directing myself to a place that is foreign. I don't think anyone's around, but I have to be on my toes. I'll travel until I reach a village, another land, another universe. I don't care how far. _

The girl sooner or later ends up at a small stream. She splashes water all over her face and arms. Rinsing some cuts that marred her cream-like pure skin, she takes a long drink. After that, she dips her long burgundy locks into the water. She squeezed the water out of her hair so it won't hang onto her like a burden. After it dried a bit, as if on cue, she cut her hair.

The ends of her newly cut hair strayed at the base of her neck where the shoulders sprout. Then she carefully parted her locks to one side so that half of her face couldn't be seen.

_Just in case anyone comes by, I'll have to change everything. _

_Change my clothes…_

_Altering my appearance…_

_Erasing my past, present, and future…_

_Unfortunately, I can't erase everything. I can erase my village, my friends, and my home like lifting a finger, but I can't erase Iruka-sensei. Why? I don't know. Sensei was special, I guess. Like my name. I can't change my name, either. I was born with that name. It was fate; it gave it to me on a clean plate. _

_I am a demon, I am a killer. _

_Am I a killer of demons?_

She stopped in front of a tree. Her translucent green eyes gazed against it while her hand brushed the rough bark. She chipped off a piece from the tree unknowingly and stared at the leaves. Stream of light fell on her face, dancing polka dots. As if conversing with the tree, she spoke.

"Who are you?"

It is then known that she in fact wasn't speaking to the tree, but rather speaking to a figure in it. No one responds; the world is silent. With a small rustling of the leaves, it is gone.

_Those who won't speak will die._

The girl chased after him just as softly, disturbing none. Birds fly out of their trees from the invaders that come and go just as if they were never there. Following the subtle noises, she followed him leaving absolutely no trace whatsoever. Straining her ears at a point, there was no noise to pursue. She waited, hoping for it to come back.

Suddenly, the rustling came from all sides, and she looked around constantly. It eventually led her to dizziness and she realized its true purpose.

_Genjutsu._

She sealed the hand signs.

"Release."

The blur of her mind cleared up. Rustling came back, and this time the figure showed itself. It was a man whose head was wrapped with black cloth and half of his face from the nose to his chin covered in the same manner. A ropy purple bow sprouted from the back of his waist. The rest of his clothing was general purple with a touch of camouflage design. Lastly, on his clothed forehead was a shining headband that had a sign carved in it.

_It's a note. A key that creates sound once deciphered._

"What's a little girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Avoiding the direct shot of question, she retorted, "I won't mind your business if you won't mine."

"I can mind whatever I want!" he raised his voice, slightly irritated.

Without further ado, he lunged at her with his surprisingly light feet. Being eight years old, she was pretty light as well. She quickly dodged his physical attack and bit down on his wrist. Her child-like teeth dug toward the artery, chewing through. He screamed, half in panic and half in madness.

Her jaws locked on, a literal death grip slowly reaching fatality. Blood streamed out, and the man attempted desperately to stop her death jaws, but he could not.

His panic made it worse; the heart pumped in more blood as he became more desperate.

"It's best to just relax. You'll lose more blood if you panic."

The man paid no heed, screaming at the sight of his own blood; and died away like the fog that was never there.

She flung herself into the trees once more and ran; sharp metallic taste clear on her tongue. She spit continuously, and took out the cloth that used to be a part of her clothing. She wiped the crimson liquid outside of the mouth and as well as the inside. She swore to rinse out her mouth when she reached the next water source.

_I won't use my weapon until completely necessary. I had a taste of blood; tinny, warm yet something that alerts the tongue. It's a small part of a person that makes a huge difference. _

_A village must be nearby. No less a shinobi village; it must be of sound. Strange, I've never heard of such a village. _

_No longer a child, no longer human, I am an outcast. _

_Let me travel myself; drive my motivation toward a goal that will never exist. It's an endless run toward the finish line, a race that I won't race with another. What does she want? What will she achieve by running out of the clean wings of safety? _

_What will I do when the earth ceases to turn and I end up at the edge of the world? _

_Whatever it is I will do…_

_I'll accomplish._

* * *

A/N: Err... There's not much to say about this chapter. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: This is third chapter. Two more to go. I don't really think anyone's reading this, but I just love the fanfiction too much. Oh well. 

The chapter will explain itself. But, there IS a character death. You'll see who I'm talking about.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Track her down and _destroy_ her." 

A cruel voice floated daringly drifting over to the earshot of a Sound-nin. Without another word, the Sound-nin vanished.

A man stood alone in a sinister hideout, and the world left him alone. His dreadful aura burned around him, and a deep growl built from his throat. He bellowed with brooding hate, echoes surrounding him. The hands he possessed appeared severely white, and he ran it through the bangs of his sharply contrasted jet-black hair. The usually let down hair was tied up.

Sickening luminous yellow eyes glowed with insanity and abnormal wrath. His sharp jaw lines were adorned with bandages which covered nearly half of his face. Fatally delicate fingers brushed against them, and finally let it be.

"Orochimaru-sama."

His name amplified throughout the obscurity, and the mentioned turned around. A man with round glasses and argent gray hair stood before him, offering the utmost respect.

"I will make sure she dies. It is my promise."

No malicious chuckle or malevolent smirk creased on his features. There was nothing there.

Nothing but fear.

* * *

The forest lay with memories wistfully breathing with the wind. 

Silence strayed like an eternal companion, and chirps of the forest disturbed their friendship. Sound-nin traveled through the leafy area intruding their conversations. About nine of them were presented and they searched for something. A slight yell called out, and they moved on.

The nine of them suddenly came to a stop. A girl whose hair hued a pigment of burgundy sat underneath the soft shade of a friendly tree. She looked down at a piece of paper and didn't even recognize them. Without attacking, they stared at her, wondering why she hasn't looked up.

"Aren't you going to attack?"

She asked this without lifting her head.

For some reason, this startled them. But coming out of the trance they immediately slashed at her. A throaty scream emerged into the air. The nine of them were ready to leave, proud of their achievement. That's when they realized that her face was melting.

Her stunning complexion slipped away and melted. The whole body along with the clothes melted. She turned into a puddle of mud.

They recognized this as substitution jutsu.

Eyes darted quickly to each corner, searching for her. One minute she was nowhere to be found, and the next, it was like she had been built there at the ground to the right of them. This girl appeared devoid of words or sound, and stared without eyes. Her orbs seemed metallic emerald, seeing right through them, yet not seeing anything at all.

She stood moderately.

"What are you doing? Get her!"

Three of the nine attacked, but with a slight pause of attention, they were all fatally wounded. No one spoke, nothing but pure terrifying fascination crept up their spines.

_Which village is she from?_

Reluctantly, the surviving six glanced at her forehead. She didn't wear a headband.

_A kunoichi without a headband? What sort of…_

This slight hesitation gave her plenty of time to assassinate them. She left them to die without a second thought.

_We meet again. You might have noticed, but eight years have passed now. I am sixteen, though I don't feel too different. _

_Did I ever tell you about my past? No? Well…_

_I was born on an algid January morning. And I died on—no wait, that didn't happen yet. Sorry, I mix up my timeline a lot. _

_I started noticing things around the ninth month of my birthday. I noticed how my father never came home, and noticed the anguish in my mother's eyes. I could never tell her; I didn't speak just yet. But when I did, I asked her numerous questions that went on forever. It seemed to exhaust her. I kind of guessed, anyway. _

_One morning, my mother vanished. At that age of six, I wept for the first time in the longest years. With embarrassment, I found out that she went out shortly for grocery. To top it all off, she even left a note. She comforted me, telling me that she would never leave me all alone. I believed her. _

_About to turn seven, I noticed the same thing happened again. I knew this time that I won't make a fool of myself. I waited hour after hour, but I trusted in my mother's words. _

_I'm extremely sorry I did. _

_I don't know exactly where she went off to, though I can assume she is dead._

_At eight, I escaped my village. I wasn't needed there. I left. Since then I've traveled not only the fire county, but the land of rain, grass, and a most parts of earth country. I don't know what drives me so, but it does drive me insane. _

_Not that I was ever sane for that matter. _

_Along the way, I've met fascinating people. I admit that I don't remember any of their names but only the fact that they were rather fascinating._

_So far, I cannot live without this forest, a burden of mine._

_How is it a burden if it is needed? _

_I have no clue. _

The girl's eyes searched for the slight rustling. A minor wave of déjà vu rushed onto her like a tsunami and lost her concentration. Within those few seconds a kunai came hurling at her. Following her instinct, she caught it with her teeth. Then, two more flung straight for her face. She caught both with either hand.

_Oh, so many enemies are biting this season!_

Abruptly, a forceful hand grasped at her throat. She attempted to gulp in oxygen, but to no avail. Her brain seemed to collapse and fade, but managed to do the right thing. Her elbow collided with her attacker's stomach. He reluctantly eased his grip, and that was enough for her. She escaped his now weak clench and swung her leg in the air, slamming it on his back. He turned into a log, thus resembling the substitution jutsu.

The man stepped from behind and the two attacked at the same time. The situation turned even more complex. The girl's kunai was at his throat, while his weapon was at her neck as well.

He stared and she stared back.

"What could you possibly want with a village-less girl like me?"

Her voice sliced cleanly through the forest without a crack. Green orbs stopped twisting and watched. Then she smiled. The tender lifting of her lips did so much to make him fear her. The girl's eyes beamed with an upwardly curved bliss, yet her eyes did no more than that of the deceased. This simple statement couldn't possibly be true for she saw right through his lenses called glasses. He gave his best effort to be just as callous and apathetic.

The sediment of emotions arose in forms of fear and godly squinting of avoiding death. His mind gave in, releasing the current task at hand.

"Really, Kabuto-san, do you want to die by the hands of a pitiful girl?"

He didn't answer. There was no answer to bereavement.

"Or did you come here to introduce me to my downfall?"

The man blinked in a perplexed attitude. That was his mission. But he couldn't be too sure anymore. A promise is a promise, especially to _him._

Fear never interfered with his life until this very day.

"Go on. Kill me."

Oh, but he was afraid. Afraid of the realistic fact that she will in fact not die, but stare at him with those green orbs without a life including the wound he will have given. Her smile would stay apparently genuine while being completely and truly malevolent.

He opened his mouth, about to say something, but he did not. He couldn't.

_Of course he didn't answer, fool. _

His grip has loosened, probably a long time ago. The girl pushed his equipped hand down to his sides. He towered taller than her, but she still had the upper hand.

"Now… Let's have a look at your eyes behind these lenses."

His mentioned eyes grew abnormally wide, and then a sudden cry of madness with a mixture of desperation shot through the forest. It quieted down after just a few seconds.

"There was a blind spot there, eh, Kabuto-san?"

_He never had the time to._

A low thump collided on the ground. Sound resonates no more; neither throughout the forest nor the village.

Another dead and gory body lay against the welcoming ground.

She sighed.

_How long till I lose my way?_

* * *

A/N: This is probably the most humorous chapter you will have. And I'm sorry all of you Kabuto lovers out there... I just had to kill him. I'm a murder. A MURDERER, I SAY! 

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: Ah yes. This is the last chapter. Well, technically not the LAST, because there will be an epilogue.

On another note, this is also a song chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song _Gravity_ by Maaya Sakamoto. Nor do I own Naruto.

The lyrics of the song are in quotes, just letting you know.

(Yes, I mean _Gravity_ from Wolf's Rain!

Lovely show. Of course, Naruto is awesome as well!)

Enjoy.

* * *

"Things are looking bad, Iruka-san." 

A man who scar ran across his nose looked up at the mention of his name. He nodded absently. He stared blankly at the ground, thinking about one thing and another.

It was reported the Sound village may be coming down to rubbles.

All those who lived in Konohagakure rejoiced. But as they looked forward to their new future and goal without the certain village, things broke down. No one knows it came to be, but it must have been a long-term sort of situation.

Apparently, the people applied for the leaf shinobi to help them needed the assistance because of the Sound village. Now that it was turning to rubbles… Eventually, things turned downward for the Leaf.

"We'll see. I'm sure there will be a turn around."

The man replied to the gray-haired man with most of his face covered by a mask. At Iruka's answer, his visible eye curved upward, indicating a hidden smile.

When he left, Iruka sighed. He usually went out with the students to play at break time, but today wasn't one of those days. He tapped his pencil against the desk.

_Why did you leave, Akuma?_

No reply.

* * *

Small fluffs of clouds floated above the Land of River. A faint humming came from a clearing nearby. Chirping of birds gave a calming state, and the humming began to harmonize with nature itself. Water splashed from a stream close to the clearing. It too, harmonized with everything surrounding it. 

_It's times like these that make me want to go back in time._

_On this kind of day, sensei would gather up everyone at the academy and eat cold persimmons. He said we have to understand nature in order to travel it. And I can say his words of wisdom were true through my personal experience._

_Though he said that, we didn't know what he actually meant. We just wanted a break from all of the assignments. Of course, now that I think of it, the assignments were not much. _

"_Been a long road to follow,_

_Been there and gone tomorrow, _

_Without saying good bye yesterday…"_

_How many steps have I taken since I escaped from the evacuation drill? _

_My guess wouldn't come as close as the truth. I wonder how many times I thought about my life if had stayed. _

_It's a surprise I remembered my birthday. Of course, my memories of small celebrations with my mother serve as a guide. I wonder how many more times I would ask these questions in the future._

_Everything passes by so quickly. At one moment, it's today… Then it's another tomorrow becoming a today. Strange, isn't it?_

"_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears deluded them?"_

_Believe it or not, but I only remember bits of my past. Of course, there're the important events. But other than that, I don't remember. _

_I do remember Iruka-sensei and the way he'd rub off his kindness to everyone surrounding him. _

_Bad times existed as well. I've been bullied. When I was seven after my mother mysteriously disappeared, some of classmates made fun of me because my mother supposedly abandoned me. I do remember yelling at them and telling them that she did not do such a thing and that she will come back. _

_I lied._

_Shortly after, I'd crawl into the classroom and cry at my desk. When Iruka-sensei came around to make sure everyone went home, he'd find me, just like that. _

_Damn his kind heart._

_He never asked what was wrong, though I could tell he wanted to. But he also knew that I would tell him if I wanted to. _

_I'm might be picturing this incorrectly because of the fact that it was such a long time ago, but I want to remember it like that._

"_Maybe this time tomorrow,_

_The rain will cease to follow,_

_And the mist will fade into one more today."_

_I planned to go to the Land of Wind, but I decided against it. I hear that their shinobi village has a treaty with Konohagakure. I don't want to get involved with them. _

_Or maybe I do. Do I want to go home?_

_Is that why I bring down a rain of tears…? I kept thinking maybe it's something that would happen only today._

_I thought maybe it'd just disappear._

"_Something somewhere out there keeps calling…"_

_What is my motivation? How am I going on like this? Is it instinct?_

_It pulls me; it's not my doing. It's like gravity._

"_Am I going home?"_

_Nowadays, when I travel, I seemed to be directed to my village. Mere coincidence? I can only guess. _

_I solemnly think that maybe I never wanted to leave all along. _

"_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?"_

_The cries of fear, the nightmare I face every time the sun goes down… How can anyone bear through it all?_

_How can I bear through it?_

"_Zero gravity, what's it like?"_

She flew through a village with the wind hot on her trails. Her feet, adorned with sandals of a samurai (just because she felt rebellious) landed wistfully on a roof. The day blended into a dark color called night, and she stared at the first star. Her muscular arms reached out subconsciously, and covered the star into her palm, out of sight. She then clenched her skinny fingers, seeming to enclose the star into her hand.

As if she had indeed caught it, she pulled the fist toward her and let go; blowing the nonexistent star into the village.

_If I were to float, float without gravity, will I die?_

_If just relaxed and stared into the eyes of heaven, would I float without gravity? _

Tears glistened at the corner of her eyes.

_Damn it. I hate crying. It makes me weak. It slows me down from traveling on. And yet, here I am, crying. _

Children yelled in the small village, and their mothers sternly chastised them. They hurried in their homes, unharmed under the wings of safety. Incoherent conversations drawled on between citizens.

"_Am I alone?"_

_Every time I see people communicating with each other, I often catch myself about to drown in a pool of loneliness. I ponder about sensei once more, and wonder if he remembers me. But whenever I dive into the forest again, I never think I'm alone._

"_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?"_

_The sky turned pitch black. Now that I think about it, I'm not afraid anymore. No screaming, no nightmares. Not for me._

_Because I know I won't be alone, I'll be with myself and nature. It's plenty for me. _

_Still… I want someone to be waiting for me at the finish line. Even though I'm racing with myself, there's got to be someone who's waiting for me there, right? _

_As my chakra runs low, as the weakness overwhelms this heavy body, someone should be there to carry me all the way to the line._

"_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on…"_

The girl now lies down on the roof. The dim lights of the village glimmered on the ground and bounced off, resting against her skin. Her eyes closed serenely and for a second, she thought she was still dashing through the forest. She felt around the roof; truly realizing her surrounding.

"_Something is pulling me…_

_I feel the gravity of it all."_

She smiled, the only indication of happiness. Her eyes glittered with liveliness for the first time in ages.

"Someday, I'll go home. Until then, I'll ready myself to do so."

Then, she laughed soundly into the night.


End file.
